


The Hazardous Matchmaking of Snow

by thearchangelofsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Skiing, Snow, keith chill pls, matt and pidge r done, shiro is trying his best, snowboarder!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: day 5 of klancemas week, prompt: snow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only two more days left of klancemas y'all I'm sad.

“Help me!” Keith screams into the void of whiteness around him. “Somebody help me!” His voice simply echoes between the trees, for only a few lone birds to hear. Keith lets out a long sigh. His body is almost completely encased in snow, to the point where Keith doesn’t even want to think about moving. He can’t turn his head much, but Keith can see one of his skis a few feet away from him, sticking upright in the bank of snow, sunlight glinting off the top of it, as if taunting him. Keith tries yelling again, but to no avail. The slope is quiet and snow continues to fall lightly. And in that moment Keith realizes he’s completely and utterly fucked.

Going skiing had been Matt and Shiro’s idea, so Keith can at least blame them later. Keith had originally been hesitant to go, at the risk of being the third wheel for the weekend. But when Pidge offered to come too, Keith decided that skiing couldn’t possibly be that bad. What he had not counted on was a race to the bottom of the mountain initiated by Pidge, that would end with Keith forgotten in a heap of snow.

“Shiro did warn me about staying on the trail.” Keith mutters to no one in particular. But Shiro is also halfway down the mountain by now, so Keith doesn’t feel that bad about not listening to his brother. He tries getting up for what seems like the umpteenth time, but simply finds himself getting further buried. Keith feels snow getting into his gloves and his jacket and wriggles uncomfortably. “This is fine.” He doesn’t even know how he managed to get so off course. One minute Keith was sailing over a small jump, the next he was barreling into a wormhole of icy mush. Keith calls for help again, only for his cry to end in a strangled yelp as snow gets in his mouth. Keith is just about ready to give up when he can barely make out a radiant voice coming from behind the wall of trees.

“Hunk, I think there’s someone down there!”

“You sure?” Another voice asks, presumably ‘Hunk.’ “Last time you thought that, we found a random couple making out on top of their snowmobile.” Keith hears a mock retching sound. “Not fun.”

“I’m serious, Hunk!” The first voice says. “I swear I heard someone calling for help.” Keith wants to scream ‘I’m here, I’m here!’ but his lips feel frozen together.

“Okay, you can go check that out.” Hunk replies skeptically. “I’m going down to the lodge and getting some lunch. Those chili fries are _delicious_ and I’m starving.” Keith hears the unmistakable sound of skis across snow and desperately hopes the original speaker actually stayed. He listens carefully but doesn’t hear anything. Keith’s heart starts to sink and he seriously considers suing Shiro from the afterlife for a moment before a blue clad figure emerges into view, carrying a snowboard. Upon seeing Keith, the guy instantly drops his board and runs over. The snowboarder cautiously wades through the snow before reaching Keith and dragging him to safety.

“Are you okay?” He asks. Keith sits in a daze, surprised by the snowboarder’s strength as his mystery savior grabs his other ski. “The name’s Lance, by the way.” The guy says as he sits down. He pulls off his goggles and helmet to reveal the bluest eyes Keith’s ever seen, and Keith feels words get stuck in his mouth again. “Can you talk?” A note of concern creeps into Lance’s voice, and Keith feels a strange warmth at the furrow that forms in Lance’s brow. Keith pulls off his goggles and helmet and shakes the snow out of them before he can finally get his mouth moving.

“I’m Keith.” Keith holds out a gloved hand, which Lance shakes firmly.

“Lance.” Lance’s face turns bright red. “But you already knew that.” Keith smiles.

“Thanks for saving me, _Lance_.” Keith can’t help but revel in how Lance’s face turns even redder. “I seriously thought I was a goner.”

“It’s nothing.” Lance says, making a noncommittal gesture with his hand. “How’d you get stuck out here anyway?” Keith brings a gloved palm to his own forehead.

“Fucking Shiro.” Keith removes his hand from his face to see Lance’s confused expression, and realizes that his sentence made no sense. “My brother Shiro and his boyfriend Matt wanted to go skiing this weekend and they dragged me and my friend Pidge along. Of course only to leave me here when I got lost racing down the mountain.”

“That’s rough.” Lance nods sympathetically.

“Tell me about it.” Keith sniffs. “I was seriously considering taking legal action against them all from beyond the grave, before you showed up.” Lance laughs at Keith’s comment like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard and Keith smiles because Lance’s laugh is one of the most beautiful things he’s ever heard.

“We should probably get you back to the lodge.” Lance says after he’s finally managed to calm himself down. “You look like a block of ice and I don’t have the money to pay for a lawyer.”

“My lips still feel like they’re frozen together.” Keith mumbles as he rubs his gloved hands together in an attempt to feel warm.

“Well I know ways to get your lips warm.” Lance hastily stands up before Keith has time to respond to his comment and looks up at sky, under the pretense of stretching.

“Lance?” Keith has the most innocent look on his face when Lance looks down and Lance immediately knows he’s done for. “Will you help me up?” Lance hesitantly takes both Keith’s hands in his own before deciding to just bite the bullet. He hoists Keith up, but severely miscalculates how much force he needs to use. He sends Keith flying into his arms, their faces barely a centimeter apart when they regain their bearings. “Thanks.” Keith whispers, and Lance’s face tingles as Keith’s breath washes over it. “Well, time to go.” Keith says, turning around to put his other ski back on.

“Right.” Lance says dumbly, still not fully returned to the present moment. “Do you feel well enough to ski the rest of the way down?” Keith waves him off.

“I’ll be fine.” Keith secures the strap on his helmet and puts his goggles back on. “Just make sure I don’t wander off the trail again.”

“Won’t let you out of my sight.” Lance puts his own gear back on. “Just don’t do anything stupid?”

“Why would I?” Keith can’t see Lance’s face that well through the goggles, but he knows Lance is giving him a withering look. “Alright, I see your point.” As they trudge back to the main slope, the open mountainside fills Keith with a sense of exhilaration and he completely forgets all of his earlier trials in the snowdrift in his excitement. “Hey, Lance.” Keith receives a quizzical look. “Race me to the bottom?” A grin spreads up Lance’s face.

“See you there, loser!” Lance exclaims, hastily taking off down the mountain.

“That’s cheating!” Keith yells after the snowboarder, skiing after Lance with a vengeance.

“You snooze, you lose!” Lance calls back.

        The race ends in a dead tie at the bottom, but both Lance and Keith insist that they won, going so far as to ask some bystanders who they thought won the race.

        “It was clearly me.” Keith grumbles as they enter the lodge cafeteria, their gloves and gear hastily discarded in the locker room by the entrance. “Besides, skiing is obviously better than snowboarding.”

        “Sore loser much?” Lance dusts snow off Keith’s head patronizingly. “That little kid said the winner was obviously me.”

        “Lance that was your cousin.” Keith struggles to contain his laughter as Lance purses his lips.

        “I’ll make a deal with you.” Lance finally says. “If you say I won, I’ll buy a huge thing of consolation chili fries and we can eat them together. How does that sound?” Lance chews his lip as Keith considers the proposition.

        “Deal.” Keith feels a palpable sense of relief from Lance. “But we have to do this again tomorrow.”

        “This?” There’s a wish and a dream all wrapped up in Lance’s question.

        “Okay not the whole pulling me out of a snow drift thing because that sucked.” Keith and Lance both laugh a little at that. “But maybe skiing together again? Or your respective inferior snow sport?” Lance doesn’t even process the insult because he’s so wrapped up in the hesitant yet hopeful expression on Keith’s face that he’s sure is mirrored in his own.

        “I’d like that.” Lance holds his hand out to Keith, for a fist bump or a high five or whatever. Lance really doesn’t know. But it ends up not mattering because Keith takes it and intertwines their fingers, sending a jolt of warmth between the two of them. Lance opens his mouth to say something, but stops because of a guy in yellow who comes barreling towards them. “Hunk?”

        “There you are!” Hunk exclaims. “Lance, I was getting so worried and who is thi—” Hunk’s words die in his throat as he notices Keith and Lance’s linked hands. “I’m guessing there’s a story here?” Lance can’t help but beam at Hunk’s confusion.

“It’s quite a long story.” Keith smirks. “But first, Lance here owes me some chili fries.”

“Keith, calm down you’ll get your fries!” Lance’s voice sounds annoyed but his eyes are soft as he looks at Keith, and Hunk immediately feels like he’s intruding on a private moment.

“Well when you guys get your food I’m in that booth over there.” Hunk gestures to a table in the corner before scurrying off, leaving Lance and Keith to each other.

“Fries?” Keith asks. Lance can’t even pretend he’s annoyed as he looks at Keith again.

“Fries.” Lance says as they walk towards the smell of delicious food, still holding hands.

…

“I can’t believe you lost your own brother.” Matt grumbles as he enters the cafeteria with Shiro and Pidge. “If I did that Pidge would kill me!”

“I’m right here, you know.” Pidge sulks.  

“Calm down, Matt.” Shiro puts a reassuring hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m sure he got off the mountain fine by himself and we just didn’t see him.”

“Or maybe he’s freezing to death on the edge of cliff.” Pidge receives a withering look from Shiro.

“If he’s not here,” Shiro says. “ _Then_ , we’ll organize a search party.” They all grab their food in silence, the mood of the table quite sour once they sit down. Matt picks at his sandwich while Shiro and Pidge look around, turning in their seats to search for any possible indication of Keith’s whereabouts. Pidge spots something out of the corner of her eye and shifts to get a better look. When she sees what it is, her eyes start to sparkle and she lets out a low whistle of appreciation, which causes Matt and Shiro to look at her strangely.

“I don’t think Keith’s in any trouble at all, guys.” Pidge points to a booth diagonal from them and Shiro and Matt turn to follow the direction of her finger. There Keith is, sitting and laughing with two guys and drinking what appears to be hot chocolate. But what surprises the inquisitive trio the most is that the bronze skinned boy next to Keith has an arm around Keith’s shoulders and that Keith appears to be playing with the strings on the other boy’s pale blue hoodie. Shiro can’t help but feel a mixture of relief and also pride while Pidge whips her phone out of her pocket.

“This is gonna be great blackmail material.” She whispers to herself, smirking as she snaps a picture of the boy wiping whipped cream off of Keith’s nose. “I love snow.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual come scream about klance with me on tumblr @thearchangelofsass
> 
> Also, Keith's crashing and getting abandoned experience + this whole ski resort is all based off something that happened to me at Crystal Mountain when I was a kid (I used to go skiing there all the time when I was younger).


End file.
